An image forming apparatus having an erasing unit which erases an image printed using erasable coloring material, such as toner and ink, so as to reuse a recording medium used for printing an image, such as a sheet, has been proposed. The erasing unit performs erasing processing under a prescribed erasing condition. The prescribed erasing condition is an erasing condition corresponding to coloring material of a predetermined product, such as a genuine product. Accordingly, when erasable coloring material used in a printed image is coloring material of a non-genuine product for example, even though the erasing unit performs erasing processing, the printed image might not be erased. Coloring material of a genuine product is coloring material which an apparatus maker has certified, for example. Coloring material of a non-genuine product is coloring material except the coloring material of a genuine product.